


The Cup

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [13]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a problem that he needs Steve's help with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cup

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 13. This is my continuing effort to cover the wide range of the masturbatory experience. ;)

“I can’t do this.” Danny said, shaking his head.

“Sure you can. You do it all the time,” Steve said, reassuringly. “You’re practically an expert.”

Danny glared at Steve. “Thanks for that. It’s good to know that you consider me an expert masturbator. It’s what I’ve always aspired to.”

Steve laughed. “Seriously Danny, what’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem? The problem is that I am sitting in a doctor’s office expected to come in a plastic cup. That’s my problem.” Danny waved his arm to encompass the drab, sterile room. He dropped his eyes, an embarrassed flush appearing on his cheeks. “And I can’t get it up. I don’t know how you did.”

“I spent years on an aircraft carrier. This room is like a luxury suite in comparison,” Steve explained. He walked over to the counter and started rifling through the stack of magazines. “There are some magazines. They might help.”

“I already looked before I had the nurse go get you,” Danny mumbled.

“No luck?” Steve asked.

“Somehow _Jugs_ doesn’t really do it for me these days,” Danny replied dryly.

Steve grinned and turned back to Danny. “So what do you want me to do?”

“I thought you could take off your shirt,” Danny suggested.

“I can do that,” Steve agreed.

Danny watched as Steve removed his shirt in one motion his muscles rippling as he raised his arms over his head. At the sight of Steve’s taut abdomen and muscular arms Danny’s cock began to harden. He let his eyes roam over Steve’s body, lingering on the tattoos, as he reached into his pants and pulled out his now fully erect dick and began to stroke.

“Do you want me to…?” Steve made a pumping motion with his hand.

“No,” Danny replied, moving his hand faster. “Not supposed to. You’re not even supposed to be in here. But you could talk to me.”

“Okay,” Steve said, lowering his voice. “Do you remember last weekend?”

Danny groaned. Last weekend, after a particularly long and emotionally draining case, Steve had bent Danny over his desk and fucked him long and hard.

“Well I’ve had a hard on all week. Sitting at that desk and remembering what your perfect ass looked like spread open on it,” Steve continued as he slowly trailed a hand across his chest, “and the way you moaned my name and thrust back like you couldn’t get enough. It was all I could do to get any work done.”

Danny fumbled for the plastic cup barely managing to get it in place before he came. Once the aftershocks had passed, he set the cup down and slumped back onto the exam table. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Steve said. He pulled his shirt back on and walked over to Danny. He rested his hands on Danny’s knees. “We’re in this thing together.”

“Yeah,” Danny said sitting up and reaching out to pull Steve in for a kiss. As Steve leaned in to him, Danny could feel Steve’s own erection pressing against his leg. After a moment he pulled back and picked up the cup. “How about we get this to the doctor and you and I get out of here. Maybe swing by the office.”

“Oh?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Danny grinned. “We better get in all sex we can now before we have a baby underfoot, because trust me nothing ruins your sex life like a screaming infant.”

“Maybe we should rethink this whole baby thing…” Steve said with mock seriousness.

“It’s not really that bad.” Danny hopped off the table and started for the door. “It’ll just be five years or so until they start school.”

“Five years!” Steve exclaimed.

Danny laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m sure we can find a baby sitter.”

Steve grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled him around for a fierce kiss. “We better.”


End file.
